Yes, I Remember
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: The sequel to Do You Remember? Harry's letter to Ginny on their wedding day about how they managed to get to that day.


Dear Ginny,

Yes I remember that day. I remembering laughing as we left the Burrow for that walk, we thought it was a normal day. I remember deciding that the weather it was going to warm up and pulling on those baggy cargo shorts, my ancient sandals and the raincoat that is two sizes too big. I remember that it had just stopped raining again.

I remember holding hands as we walked past the muggle playground, watching two children and their mother on the swings; they were all wrapped up in raincoats. The grandmother and her tiny grandson walking towards us as he talked excitedly about going on the slide.

The flowers were halfway blooming as I recall, half of them were buds. The bush next to the cherry tree covered in budding leaves and flowers, I remember it all. I remember agreeing with you that it should be spring.

I remember laughing as we thought of ways to annoy the older wizarding community; the car trip was the top of the list. We wandered towards the field on that far side of the village, I remember. Chuckling as we impersonated Great Aunt Muriel on a dragon's back, screeching bout muggle contraptions.

Yes, I remember crossing the field to that oak tree. And yes, I do remember sulking because you wouldn't tell me what was in your pocket. Your evil cackling filling the air, mixed with my sobbing as you refused point blank to tell me. 

That wind was particularly strong, as I recall, it wouldn't leave my dreadful hair alone, nor would it quit trying to free your hair. I remembering threatening my hair with an array of tortures if it didn't sit flat and you reminded me that it never had and never would. I can also see you cursing those strands of hair and saying that I loved them.

Yes, I remember marvelling at the branches as we stared into their midst. I can still remember the way you dropped to your knee, thinking that one of your legs had given way. That box shocked me even more and then I think I may have realised what was going on.

Those words will ring in my ears until my dying day. I remember swinging you around, yelling "Yes, Ginevra Molly Weasley, yes" as loudly as I could. I hope that ring never leaves your finer, sliding it onto that finger is one of best memories I have.

That weather was awful, nothing like the muggle movies. I remember the heavens opening on us as though someone had opened a large set of flood gates. I remember racing out of that field, hands entwined and grinning, just like cats that had got the cream. I don't think I've ever been that wet, except maybe when I was in the lake for the Triwizard Tournament. I remember the rain bucketing down on us, getting heavier with every passing minute.

Those muggles, I don't think I've had that many people who don't know who I am staring at me. It was the 54th time we stopped that you made me let you make my glasses repel water. You do have an excellent memory.

Racing up the lane to see who could reach the gate first and falling over, I think I was still getting mud out of my ears a week later. I leapt out of that mud like a grindylow leaps at its prey to clean your ring off, my glasses might have been covered in mud, but I couldn't care less. I remember swearing in Merlin's name that we would never wear sandals again, even though the very next day we would be pulling them back on. When we reached the house I thought we couldn't smile any wider.

Your mother, the mud and that shouting still haunts my dreams. How were we to know that she had just cleaned the house, although I admit we should have removed those sandals. I remember everyone saying we should be tested for the use of cheering charms. The way you causally looked at your hand to see if they would notice and them deciding we weren't telling them something, I remember. I never knew Hermione could squeal that loudly. I was surprised that Ron accepted it so quickly; then again after everything we've been through I know I shouldn't be. I remember roaring with laughter when they thought I was the one who had proposed and them joining in when we told them the truth. I hope George NEVER lets me live it down because I never want to.

Those towels seemed as soft as rose petals and they were so warm. I remember telling her that we wouldn't get colds and the look on your face as you tried to defy needing to sneeze, I think sneezing at the same time sealed our fate. That was an enormous dinner. The look on Percy's face was priceless when he was ordered to go and get Bill and Fleur, though not nearly as good as Ron's when he was told to get Charlie, he thought he had gotten out of being the errand boy. I don't think we could have told them anything else by the time everyone had finished interrogating us for every tiny detail.

Yes, I remember those months of planning, just for this single day. I'm ever in debt to your dad for stopping your mum from shaving my head and doing Merlin knows what to your hair. It was somewhere in the trillions he saved us, I believe. I never want to go to another robe fitting and those visits to the store seemed endless. I remember our parties, mine ended at Weasley Wizards Wheezes, I'm not sure how George convinced us to go there. I remember the hours of mayhem and it is annoying me no end that I can't see you. I'm living the mayhem now.

Yes, I remember all of this. I want to remember it forever. I crept away to write you this letter while your mum is acting as though she is trying to run an army. I hope you read my letter before we are married. I love you with all my heart.

From,

Harry

P.S Yes, I remember the way Teddy's eyes turn bright green and his hair fiery red when he sees us together. I hope that it doesn't happen during the wedding or I'm not sure that your mum won't kill or maim him, I don't think our ring-boy's grandmother ill forgive us if she does!


End file.
